The purpose of this study is to investigate the genetic basis of essential hypertension in African American men and women. We hypothesize that genetic variability in the adrenergic receptors leads to salt sensitivity, and thus to the pathogenesis of hypertension in Blacks. We are testing this hypothesis using robust sib-pair analysis, with the adrenergic receptors as candidate genes for the phenotype salt sensitivity.